dawnofempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dieties of Mira
Summary The World of Mira has been shaped by many differant gods,demons, heroes and villians. In the following chapters of the Ecclesian book of the Known we will delve into who this people are and what they had done to make themselves so famous or infamous. The Dieties of Mira Over the millenia the people of Mira worshipped numerous gods from the numerous creators of Ecclesia to the war gods of the orcs and dark elves. Lords of Ecclesia: Ecclesian Dieties before it took on the religion of the Divine Orc War god: The warrior that was said to have given the orcs their violent nature Dark Elf Diety: The Lord of War which kept them safe from the many dangers of the planet Dwarven Stone Lords: The many Lords of the Dwarves who are said to have created all the minerals of Mira. High Elf goddess: Said to be the one to breath life into the High Elf Race. Lords of Ecclesia Pre-Divine Varus the Ecclesian Lord of Powe'''r created the planet of Mira along with all the other gods. He is said to have given the Ecclesian people their ill-mannered temper, along with their lust for war. Varus has the appearance of a Cassadin male with brown hair, wearing blue robes. '''Lilith the Lord of Life created humanity and took great care in creating the inhabitants of the Crescent Isle. She is the wife of Varus and is said to be the one who gave the Ecclesians their love for architecture and knowledge. The Lilith Order of monks have dedicated their entire lives to gathering knowlegde in her honor. Lilith has the appearance of a Plain Elf female with white hair, wearing white robes. Pan the Ecclesian Lord of Mountains created all the land throughout Mira while he was forging a mighty blade for Varus, when he dipped the blade into the water of Mira to cool the metal. Pan personally created the mountain that is now known as Monte Pan he created it as a bulwork against the Fifth Race to prevent them from reaching the surface of Mira. Pan gave the Ecclesians their lust for warfare. Pan is represented as a grizzled bald old Ecclesian man in brown robes. Assura the Ecclesian Lord of the Sea created the oceans and seas throughout Mira with her tears as she wipped for the exile of her husband to the netherworld for questioning Varus's rule. She is said to have preyed on Ecclesian sailors who carried Varus's ensignia on their vessels. She is said to have given the Ecclesian people their love and hatred for the sea. Assura is depected as an older Ecclesian female wearing blue robes. Etherial the Ecclesian Lord of the Netherworld created the plain of existance know as Infernum to Ecclesians. Etherial was cast and imprisoned in Infernum after he questioned Varus's rule. He also created the Fifth Race in order for him to gain his vengence against the surface world. Varrus is depected as an Ecclesian male with black hair and wearing red robes. Bethus the Ecclesian Lord of Animals created all the animal life on Mira in order to give Ecclesians animal companions along with a food source. Bethus is said to have given the Ecclesian people their wolf extincts as he raised them alongside Lilith. Bethus is the only Ecclesian Lord depicted as animal he is shown as a Grey Dire Wolf, which the Ecclesians have used on their flag and incorporated into their architecture. Althis the Ecclesian Lord of Vegetation created all plant life on Mira in order to give Ecclesian and Bethus's animals a food source. Althis is said to have given the Ecclesian Plain Elves their love for plant life. She is the wife of Bethus, and is depicted as a shapeshifter who can turn into a dire wolf and back into an Ecclesian Plain Elf, she wears a green robe and has blond hair. Ecclesian Divine- Ecclesia eventually converted to the Divine Religion when Mira Monks began to convert the population with the new historical documents found in ruins from origin times. The Ecclesian people were against the change until the monks explained that the Ecclesian Lords were all demi-gods created by Mira. Grelland Dieties During the Confederation years the Grelland believed in tribal war gods which commanded them to shed each others blood in sacrifice to their greatness. Deltham the Grelland Dieti of War created the Northern Grelland Tribes for a form of entertainment. He took pleasure in the Grellands killing of one another. He is depicted as short haired, muscular man in Iron armor. Ethrum the Grelland Dieti of Pestilance created plague and disease in order to anger Deltham by killing of his play toys. Ethrum is Deltham's brother and takes joy in seeing him writhe in anger. he is depicted as a skinny old man with a white beard, wearing torn filthy robes. Lua the Grelland Dieti of Light created the Southern Grelland Tribes and protected them from her two brother Delthum and Ethrum who resided in the North Moors. Delthum despising her brothers would eventually go to other dieties in order to vanquish them from the plains of Mira. Lua is depicted as a young Grelland women in a silk robe. Southern Grelland Ecclesian Occupation-During Ecclesia's four decade rule over the Southern Grelland Isle the population was converted to the Seven Ecclesian Lords along with making Lua the daughter of Lilith and Varus, accepting her as a true Lord in Ecclesia's eyes. When Ecclesia switched to the Divine Southern Grelland converted also. Coviant Empire-At the Northern most point of Grelland the Coviant people have rejected all of their ancestral Dieties and have rejected the Ecclesian Lords which has strained it relation with the rest of the Isle and the Ecclesian Empire. The Coviant believe in a scientific theory that they say created all life. Dwarven Lords The Dwarves believe in five mineral gods which are said to have created all of Speerar and the Dwarven Race. Morth the Dwarven Lord of Land created all the hills and mountains of Speerar, he had done in order to give Glan his wife another Dwarven Lord a place to put her creations of the first dwarves. Morth is shown to have a taller stature then most dwarves, he has a large orange beard with short orange hair. Glan the Dwarven Lord of Land created the first dwarves in honor of her husband Morth on his 1000 year rule since he took the lordly throne from the previous dieties of Speerar. Glan is just as tall as her husband and has blond hair. Nori the Dwarven Lord of Ore created all the ores throughout Speerar to keep the dwarves occupied with mining rather then fighting amongst themselves. Nori presented the dwarves with some of these materials to first peek their interests. Nori is short in stature, his hair and beard have turned white with age. Ragnor the Dwarven Lord of War '''brought chaos and misery to the dwarves with eternal war for his own personal enjoyment, and to spite the other Lords. Nori eventually brought most of the chaos to a standstill by giving the dwarves ore to mine. Ragnor is a tall dwarve with a long red beard. '''Faril the Dwarven Lord of Mead '''is the dwarves most favored Lord for her contribution to them by creating mead, beer,brandy and all other alcaholic beverages. Faril is considered a Demi-god to the dwarves due to her being an actual living being on Mira. When she died the dwarves cantonized her to that of a Lord. Faril was short of stature and had black hair, she is also represented in statues as always being drunk. Orc Lords The orcs believe in three Lords. The Lord of Life, of Death, and of War '''Ogstuf the Orc Lord of Life created all Orcish life on Mira to fight the other races, in order to gain revene on the other Dieties who cast the Orcish Lords out of their presence. Ogstuf placed his new race in Jawladn which was once part of the High Elves Empire. Ogstuf is shown has a tall muscular grey orc with a black braided ponytail. Durbog the Orc Lord of Death farries the souls of all orc warriors to the netherworld were they will continue to fight till the end of time. Durbog is also the Lord who turned Jawladn into a desert with craiged cliffs, from the green forest region of which it used to be. Durbog is shown as a tall muscular green orc. Grumthug the Orc Lord of War led the orc tribes out of Jawladn to terrorize the other races of Mira, historically the High Elves bore the brunt of the orc onslaught. Though the Ecclesians and Dark Elves also were raided by them aswell. Grumthug is depicted as a massive muscualer red orc who has a taste for human and elf flesh. Dark Elf Dieties The Dark Elves belive in two dieties one god and one goddess Myrmedion the Dark Elf god of the Talorlands created all of Dark Elf Territoty and watches over it so that it may continue to be a place for their race to live and thrive free from the orcs from the south and High Elves to the East. Myrmedion created the marsh lands of the Talorlands so that his wife Niceadia had a place to race their children. He is represented as tall Dark Elf with short white hair, he is also able to turn into a serpent at will. Niceadia the Dark Elf goddess of Life '''is the mother to the entire Dark Elf race she breathed life into the Talorlands in order to give birth to her children. She is overly protective of her children and legend says she is the one who created the mountains that seperate Talorlands and Jawladn when the orcs began to rush over the border. She is represented as a tall Dark Elf with long white hair, she is able to turn into a serpent at will. High Elf Dieties The High Elves believe in two Dieties the Lord of the Summer and Lord of the Winter. '''Agloran the High Elf Lord of Summer '''created Eyeleerin its plants, animals, and the High Elf Race. He is also in command of the summer which he attempts to make last as long as his powers permit, in order to keep the Elves warm and allow them to grow their crops. Agloran is shown as an old High Elf who has a thining white hairline, he wears an orange silk robe. '''Tadion the High Elf Lord of the Winter is Agloran's son who has come to despise his father, he continually attempts to break his hold of Eyeleerin in order to bring a devasting winter to the land in order for him to kill of all living things within. Tadion is shown to be a young brash High Elf with long grey hair, wearing a black silk robe.